cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Kor'lek Ur'mogg
Born a few hundred kilometers from Keldabe, Mandalore to Tragg'il Ur'mogg and Melaa Kuporr of the Clan Prosstang in the southern rolling hills of the Prosstang Estate in 45 BBY, Kor'lek was the middle brother of five children. Kor'lek, or Kor'k, Kor'l or Kor, was always the largest kid among his peers, taller, broader and heavier. For many years, he was teased by his brother and three sisters, cousins and friends for 'filling his boots', or eating, long after everyone else had gone off to other activities. Kor'lek's childhood included much hard work helping his father raise a variety of crops on their 200 hectare farm about 10 kilometers south of the Town of Prosstang. Over the years, Kor'lek dreamed of leaving the Ur'mogg farm to travel the galaxy with the Clan Prosstang Chieftain, Baron Ferrigo Prosstang and the Vice Chieftain, Lord Jannigo Prosstang. His father's tales of how the Prosstang Clan chieftains in ancient times traveled the galaxy securing through fate a great many things to empower their people, including the Ur'moggs, fueled his desire. Kor'lek: "Buir, someday I want to travel the galaxy with the Prosstangs, the Baron and Lord, and their families." Tragg'il: "You will...someday, ad'ika. You're not as dumb as you look. Probably the smartest of our litter. Now, get your shebs out to the lower southeast quarter and repair that harvester." News of Clan Prosstang Tragedy Spreads (33 BBY) In 33 BBY, news spread quickly through the Prosstang Region that the entire family of Baron Ferrigo Prosstang was abducted from the Prosstang Palace. Kor'lek, his father, older brother Tangi'il, and a few Kuporr cousins discussed the shocking turn of events. Lhonin Kuporr: "Sir, what are we going to do? The Baron has put out a call to scour the Region for his family...he has promised a bounty of four million Republic credits for each perpetrator caught or killed, and ten million credits for the return of all of his family members!" Tragg'il Ur'mogg: "How many kids he got, Kor'k?" Kor'lek: "Four, I think." Rhanin Kuporr: "Four that everyone knows of...I've heard there are Twi'leks with his blood running through 'em on Nar Shaddaa." Tragg'il: "Ad'ika - talk like that will get you strung out on the tannery rack. An' the Ur'moggs'll be there to help. You best be sure your folks don't spread that shab'la chatter." Kor'lek: "The Prosstangs ain't done nothin' to deserve this. We should do all we can to help." Tragg'il: "I agree ad'ika. Maintain good standin'." Tangi'il: "Buir, I'll get stuff together. The Baron, Lord and Gela Tre'vhek will be coming 'round tomorrow to gather a posse. I'm going to join." Kor'lek: "Count me in." Tangi'il: "What 'bout you, Kuporrs? Finished brewing your 'gal?" Lhonin: "If we get to shoot something, you know we'll be there." Tragg'il: "Take the strill and his stink with you...it's getting bored." The next day, the Baron Prosstang and his assistant Gela Tre'vhek arrived with a small convoy of armored vehicles. Baron Prosstang spoke to Kor'lek's father, and glanced over toward Kor'lek and his brother, nodded his head at the boys and returned to his vehicle with his assistant. The convoy departed, and later that day, the Ur'mogg boys began a two-week hunt in search of the missing Prosstangs without any luck, Training as Agricultural Director for Clan Prosstang (27-24 BBY) Around the time of his 18th birthday, Kor and his family received an invitation from Baron Prosstang to dine at the Prosstang Palace. Almost five years had passed since the abduction of the Baron's family. Kor and his brother Tangi'il had increased the productivity of their farm to a level only known previously to the Trant'tu family well to the north. At the dinner, which turned out to be a celebration of the agricultural heritage of the Clan Prosstang and its prominent farming families, Kor'lek was taken aside by the Baron himself for a few minutes. Baron Prosstang: "Kor'lek Ur'mogg, you have become quite the asset to your family, and to our clan. You do us proud." Kor'lek: "...Your Honor, I...I have the help of my brother, and my father, my mother and sisters. We all work and struggle for each other, our village, and you..." Prosstang: "You are a good man, Kor'lek. I have an offer for you, if you will entertain it." Kor'lek: Stammering "I...uh...don't know what to say, Baron Prosstang, I ...uhhh...never thought I'd ever talk to you. Let alone have...I don't know...no disrespect or nothin', but what can I do for you that someone smarter can't do better?" Prosstang: "I need someone to ensure that our farms are run efficiently to feed our people. I also need someone to represent the agricultural communities of the Clan Prosstang, here at home, and to the New Mandalorian government. I believe you have the potential to take on these responsibilities." Kor'lek: " But I don't know nothin' about representin'..." Prosstang: "Will you to learn? I will pay for and as needed, provide your education. Prosstang Industries is a large multi-system corporation. Its resources will be available to you. I will need you learn much about intersystem agricultural trade and policy." Kor'lek: "No disrespect, Baron, but I don't even understand what you just said - but I want to please you in any way I can." Prosstang: "Then accept this opportunity to represent our clan. I know that you have dreams, Kor'ika. I need someone like you ensure that the Prosstang Region can continue to feed the dreams of all of its people. And there will be plenty of travel, and perhaps adventure." Kor'lek smiled and shook the Baron's extended hand vigorously in acceptance. Director of Clan Prosstang Farming & Joining the Posse (22-20 BBY) In 20 BBY, he joined the Prosstang Posse to see if there was a path to increasing his family's influence in Clan Prosstang politics. He quickly established that he had great combat skills, if not urban tracking skills. On a few missions with the Baron Prosstang's daughter Nor'atine Prosstang, he saved her life a number of times and they became close over period of months to the point that a wedding date was set. As an esteemed member of the Clan Prosstang, Ur'mogg was afforded accommodation at any Prosstang-owned facility. KorlekUrmogg 001crop-colors.png|Kor'lek Ur'mogg leaving the Screaming Twi'lek Cantina at the Lohemian Vale Red Sector Town, Ryloth KorlekUrmoggNoratineProsstang UrmoggApt 101crop-colors.png|Kor'lek and his bride, Nor'atine Prosstang share a kov'nyn after reciting their bonding vows. Category:Mandalorian Category:True Mandalorian Category:Clan Prosstang Category:The Prosstang Posse Category:Married Characters